


Time Spent Wondering, Spent By Your Side

by Dillbee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, Gay, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillbee/pseuds/Dillbee
Summary: Oh jesUS THIS IS GAY AND HURTS JUST A LITTLE HAHAA





	Time Spent Wondering, Spent By Your Side

Sometimes Cecilia really wondered what Louvel was to her. Perhaps she was just an acquainted personality that happened to grow on her,- or maybe she was the love of her goddamn life,- or just a kind of close friend... Cecilia never really knew. But what was the point in wondering when the feelings were never negative? Well, Cecilia was never one for being left in the dark, even though she left herself in the dark more than anyone else could dream of. She was a fickle, constantly-shifting person; and Louvel was an ever-present constant. Blonde hair and striking eyes were always what stuck out in Cecilia's dreams, giving her a sense of hope until the morning came,- and then Louvel was there again, to stand by her side once more. But that never stopped the constant internal questioning, did it? Well, sometimes it did. But then different kinds of questions crossed her mind, churning her stomach and bringing a hue of heat to her cheeks. Did Louvel know what she was to Cecilia? Did she get what a wreck the ravenette was over her? The things that Cecilia would give to have always by her side? Maybe she did, maybe she didn't... And maybe, just maybe, Louvel saw the faint smiles, the affection in her eyes or heard the faint confessions that Cecilia threw to the wind. And Maybe Louvel knew that she was Cecilia's reason for carrying on, the reason she ever woke up in the mornings and the reason she changed her habits... Maybe. 

Cecilia heard that all mortal questions would be answered in time, but oh what she'd give to know now... She wished she knew now, so the time spent waiting could be spent by Louvel's side.


End file.
